Laços
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Saga/Kanon (twincest), lemon no segundo capítulo. Essencialmente, Saga e Kanon não eram tão diferentes assim. Mas isso era um assunto só deles. Reflexões - y algunas cositas más - de Kanon em uma noite de Natal. Fic escrita para o Amigo Secreto de Natal do Palaestra, presente para Human Being.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** Saga/Kanon (twincest), lemon no segundo capítulo. Essencialmente, Saga e Kanon não eram tão diferentes assim. Mas isso era um assunto só deles. Reflexões - y algunas cositas más - de Kanon em uma noite de Natal. Fic escrita para o Amigo Secreto de Natal do Palaestra, presente para **Human Being**.

* * *

**Notas iniciais:**

Sim, porque dois raios podem cair em um mesmo lugar! u.ú/ [apanha] E não é que tirei ela de novo? XD

Foi uma honra, claro X3 Confesso que pretendia fazer mais de uma fic quando li seu _post_ de preferências, mas… o casal que eu queria abordar infelizmente não rendeu frutos T.T O jeito foi brincar de novo com seu OTP! [apanha]

Por sinal, acho que estou me viciando em escrever com esses gêmeos o.o'' Viajei demais (pra variar) e ainda estou "calibrando" ao retratar esses dois, mas… tento x.x Talvez ajudaria se a fic fosse mais objetiva -qqq

Bom, espero que curta, de qualquer forma n.n'' Foi de coração X3

(E não repare no título. Eu não fazia a menor ideia do que colocar x.x)

* * *

**LAÇOS**

**Capítulo 1**

**000**

Não era como se Kanon nunca tivesse participado de uma ceia de Natal. Na verdade, em seus tempos ao lado de Julian Solo, havia adquirido considerável traquejo social para quem passara boa parte de sua vida escondido ou preso.

Contudo… aquele clima estava um tanto _artificialmente festivo_ demais.

Obviamente não havia a hipocrisia da alta sociedade, com os cumprimentos efusivos pela frente e punhaladas cruéis pelas costas. De fato, tratava-se de uma ceia relativamente simples. Mas era inegável que havia uma tensão no ar. Talvez um _estranhamento_.

Havia sido o último a chegar, pelo que via. Aldebaran acenou em boas vindas e Milo cumprimentou o geminiano com um aceno de cabeça e um ligeiro sorriso. Todos usavam trajes sociais civis, o que era bastante raro para eles.

- Ah, Kanon, seja bem-vindo! - A deusa, que conversava com os remoçados Dohko e Shion, saudou o recém-chegado - Por favor, fique à vontade. Temos alguns petiscos e canapés, o jantar será servido mais tarde…

O sorriso de Saori era tranquilo, mas não escondia um certo alívio. Kanon entendia. Provavelmente sua deusa tivesse receado que não compareceria à confraternização - e não lhe tiraria a razão em pensá-lo, visto que ele próprio havia cogitado de fato permanecer em Gêmeos.

Não estava com fome no momento e ainda não se encontrava no humor _ideal _- leia-se, com a língua devidamente afiada - para animar as conversas. Apenas se recostou a uma pilastra e se pôs a refletir sobre a situação e a observar seus colegas.

**000**

Era estranho um santuário devotado a uma deusa grega comemorar uma data cristã - origens pagãs da referida data à parte. Tratava-se de uma tentativa de Atena de comemorar não exatamente o Natal, mas sim a reconstrução total do Santuário e, principalmente, dos ânimos dos guerreiros tão combalidos após passarem por uma terrível Guerra Santa.

Não havia dúvida de que o final daquela guerra havia sido muito mais feliz do que as de gerações anteriores. Por ter sobrevivido a ela em plenas condições, Atena pôde exigir enfim um merecido espólio do derrotado deus do mundo inferior: as vidas de seus cavaleiros.

A reconstrução do Santuário e da vila de Rodório durou cerca de seis meses, durante os quais guerreiros de todas as patentes e mesmo civis da vila destruída trabalharam incansavelmente. Ao final, Saori pôde finalmente se estabelecer em seu legítimo posto, embora frequentemente tivesse de se ausentar em virtude de seus afazeres como jovem civil - e herdeira de Mitsumasa Kido - no Japão.

A rotina na Grécia, visivelmente, era bem distinta do dia-a-dia de Saori com os cavaleiros de bronze que lhe eram mais próximos. Formal - talvez _militar_ seja a melhor palavra - , distante. Se Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki agiam praticamente como irmãos uns dos outros, a Elite Dourada era apenas… uma elite de guerreiros. De colegas. Algumas amizades esparsas entre dois ou três cavaleiros, mas não possuíam a união que Saori tanto prezava nos cavaleiros de bronze.

Não era de se admirar, claro. Intrigas, golpes e incompreensões haviam assolado o Santuário durante anos. Contudo, Saori imaginava que a Guerra Santa os teria unido de certa forma. Haviam derrubado o Muro das Lamentações juntos, afinal! E, ainda assim, aquele clima persistia.

A esperança de Saori era que os tempos de paz facilitasse uma aproximação e o estreitamento dos laços entre seus cavaleiros - e, não duvidava, o fortalecimento de seus guerreiros através do poder colaborativo e da união. E o Natal, com toda a sua simbologia de tempos de paz, fraternidade e perdão, era uma época bastante propícia para isso.

**000**

E lá estava Kanon, em uma festa de Natal no templo de Atena.

Não era nada muito grandioso, a bem da verdade. Não haveria troca de presentes, "Papai Noel" fantasiado passando vergonha (o único possível interessado, Kiki, estava passando o feriado em companhia de Shiryu e seus amigos) e cantorias natalinas. Apenas uma ceia para os cavaleiros de ouro - _e o estepe_, completou Kanon em pensamento.

Os cavaleiros de patente mais baixa também haviam recebido folgas, os turnos de vigilância mais curtos para que o revezamento propiciasse a todos aproveitar melhor a data festiva. Já os cavaleiros de bronze considerados "heróis da Guerra Santa" - Fênix e companhia - estavam no Japão. Saori brevemente se reuniria a eles para festejarem o Ano-Novo em sua mansão no Oriente.

Por mais que Atena se esforçasse em criar um clima festivo, ela própria parecia ligeiramente tensa. Kanon percebia suas tentativas de circular entre os dourados buscando conectar os grupinhos que haviam se formado naturalmente, como se tivesse tomado aquela empreitada como uma missão pessoal. No fundo, e conhecendo o poder do coração cálido de Atena, Kanon acreditava que Saori conseguiria fazer daqueles homens no salão se tornarem amigos, em maior ou menor grau.

Mas não naquela noite. Ainda era cedo demais. Já conviviam novamente havia alguns meses, mas por boa parte deles ter sido tomado por trabalho intenso de reconstrução e reestruturação, e pela própria natureza da rotina deles, não havia muito espaço para aproximações pessoais. Admitia, porém, que a festa era um primeiro passo. Obviamente não reclamaria se fizessem mais festas naquele lugar…

Shion, o _eterno_ Patriarca, seguia no encalço de sua deusa, aparentemente assumindo como dever estar à disposição da jovem a noite inteira. O geminiano soltou uma risadinha ligeiramente divertida - no fundo, creditava aquela atitude do ariano ao receio de não saber como se portar sozinho em uma festa. Era, talvez, daqueles tímidos que buscavam em outra pessoa a segurança de que necessitavam em um ambiente inóspito. O Grande Mestre, sempre tão altivo nas reuniões, realmente parecia bastante perdido ali.

Dohko de Libra bem poderia ser esse suporte de que Shion necessitava, mas o chinês estava muito mais à vontade e, ao que parecia, completamente alheio à ansiedade de seu _velho amigo_. Conversava despreocupadamente com Mu e Aldebaran. Risos esparsos às vezes emergiam durante a conversa. Kanon havia reparado que Saori sempre retornava àquele ponto do salão após circular um pouco. Não se admirava; talvez fosse o grupo mais amigável até ali, um pouco de alento à deusa. Mu e Aldebaran sempre haviam sido crianças dóceis e pareciam ter mantido a mesma índole gentil; já Dohko, com quem só tivera contato durante a Guerra Santa propriamente dita, transmitia uma aura de serenidade que combinava bastante com aqueles dois. Ainda que Áries não fosse discípulo de seu melhor amigo, certamente Dohko haveria de se dar bem com ele.

E, como sempre, Áries sempre tinha a companhia de seu amigo e vizinho Touro. Certas coisas nunca mudam...

Falando nisso, outro canto estava ligeiramente mais _animado_. Kanon divisou os cavaleiros de Leão e Escorpião discutindo animadamente sobre algum assunto aleatório. A bem da verdade, o assunto em questão talvez nem tivesse a menor relevância para ambos, que estavam mais preocupados em derrotar o outro do que propriamente nas ideias que eles mesmos defendiam.

Kanon nutria alguma simpatia por Milo. O escorpiano era um tanto _militarista_ demais - exceto, pelo visto, quando envolvido em alguma contenda com Aiolia e seu lado "cabeça-dura" entrava vigorosamente em ação - de fato. Por sinal, seus deveres o cegavam com relativa facilidade. No entanto, Milo sabia _ler_ as pessoas quando se dispunha a tal. A seu jeito, era o cavaleiro de ouro que melhor se dava com Kanon naquele _recomeço_ e o compreendia como poucos. Talvez o julgamento de suas agulhas, ali naquele mesmo templo, tivesse provido a Escorpião, em definitivo, a prova de que necessitava sobre seu caráter.

E também a ele próprio, mas não estava disposto a remoer lembranças melancólicas naquele momento, certo?

Junto aos gregos, Camus de Aquário bebericava seu vinho, o olhar impassível acompanhando a contenda entre os dois como se não estivesse minimamente interessado, mas não tivesse nada melhor a fazer. Aparentemente havia desistido de chamá-los à razão com respeito às vozes cada vez mais alteradas. Contudo, não parecia impaciente. Kanon podia ver uma sombra bem ligeira de sorriso nos lábios do aquariano, beirando a nostalgia.

_Crianças…_

Shaka de Virgem estava encostado a uma pilastra adiante, os olhos cerrados. Se meditava, dormia ou simplesmente observava o comportamento de seus colegas por baixo das pálpebras, Kanon não saberia dizer - e nem se importava, diga-se. De certa forma, não se surpreendia. Shaka era um homem bastante atípico - aliás, desde garoto: sábio nos assuntos divinos, mas perdido em temas tão triviais como o convívio humano. Estava bem mais perdido que Shion, certamente; contudo, parecia ser muito mais difícil ao virginiano, sempre introspectivo e até mesmo individualista, buscar apoio na presença de outra pessoa. Assim, Virgem lidava com o isolamento natural…_ isolando-se_.

Kanon adoraria chamar a atitude do Homem Mais Próximo de Deus de _estupidez_. Mas ele mesmo, a seu modo, não estava fazendo o mesmo naquela festa? Se ele era o "recém-chegado", desconhecido por todos os outros - embora ele, ainda nas sombras da própria infância, conhecesse um por um dos presentes ali - por que ainda estava ali recostado à pilastra em vez de _socializar_ com os colegas? Estava longe de ser um tímido, afinal.

Ah. Já ia. Só queria observar um pouco mais, sentir o clima da festa, esperar o ambiente _esquentar_. Gostava de ter controle sobre o território em que estava pisando. Começo de festa era sempre um saco.

Máscara da Morte, Shura e Afrodite estavam a outro canto - Afrodite aparentemente advertindo Câncer sobre a quantidade de taças de vinho que o italiano já havia degustado naquele início de noite. Não se admirava por Máscara da Morte ser o cavaleiro de ouro que menos importância dava à recomendação de que cavaleiros se moderassem no consumo alcoólico; não era como se ele parecesse se importar com qualquer grande regra que não o favorecesse em algum ponto, de qualquer modo. Kanon admitia que nem ele mesmo - que nunca fora um exemplo de cavaleiro - poderia compreender as razões que fizeram Máscara da Morte e Afrodite se sacrificarem no Muro das Lamentações, já que, até onde sabia, o caráter podre de ambos se mantinha desde que eram jovens aprendizes. Mas aquilo, aparentemente, não importava mais.

Shura bebia seu vinho em silêncio sem se meter na conversa entre os outros dois. Na verdade, seus olhos dançavam entre o líquido rubro em sua taça e uma outra pessoa que se mantinha isolada no salão, próxima à mesa de canapés. Sempre calado, o capricorniano, desde criança. Lembrava-se de quem era um dos poucos mais próximos de Capricórnio (mais próximo do que os próprios Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, era fato), e sabia o destino trágico que aquela amizade havia tomado. O que justificava, provavelmente, o olhar receoso de Shura, mesmo decorridos quase sete meses da retomada da convivência entre eles.

Aioros de Sagitário havia retornado à vida com a exata aparência que tinha ao morrer, como um rapazinho de quatorze anos. Poder-se-ia passar perfeitamente por um companheiro de Seiya. Seus olhos verdes se mantinham baixos, vez ou outra se erguendo em direção ao irmão mais novo - agora maior - como se cogitasse a ideia de se unir a ele, mas estivesse um tanto inseguro a respeito. Enquanto se decidia, o sagitariano comia mais e mais, distraído em pensamentos.

Mesmo tendo passado sua juventude segregado, escondido, Kanon se lembrava de Aioros no passado - um jovem de coração quente, prestativo, ativo, bem diferente do rapaz assustado e tímido ao lado daquela mesa. Talvez ele, o veterano, estivesse recordando seus momentos de "novato" em meio a cavaleiros mais velhos e experientes. O tempo havia passado e Aioros havia ficado para trás.

_Pare de comer e tome alguma atitude, garoto!_

Antes que pudesse enunciar a frase (rude? Dane-se!), porém, o cavaleiro de Leão deu as costas ao grupo.

- Milo, você fica muito mais agradável calado. Vou pegar algo pra comer e sugiro que faça o mesmo, dando uma ocupação melhor à sua boca.

- Ora, seu…!

- _Isso não é jeito de tratar seu amigo, Olia!_

As mãos na cintura, o tom professoral de quem repreendia uma criança mal-educada. O próprio Sagitário pareceu se dar conta do lapso e coçou a cabeça, meio perdido.

- Quero dizer… er…

Foi interrompido por uma gargalhada de Aiolia e do próprio Milo - um ligeiro sorriso surgiu no rosto de Aquário, mas foi só - e pela mão do leonino em sua cabeça, agitando-lhe os cabelos castanhos.

- Ah, é? Diz isso porque não ouviu as tolices do Milo! - Mas o tom de Aiolia era divertido - Venha, o que está fazendo parado aí? Vai comer demais e não terá apetite pro jantar!

- … eu costumava dizer isso…

- Bom, considere a lição aprendida - Aiolia passou um braço pelos ombros de Aioros, guiando-o até o grupo - Agora venha e diga a eles que estou certo! Como eu dizia, eu ainda acho que deveríamos ter esportes coletivos no Santuário porque…

Kanon ria consigo mesmo, percebendo Aioros um pouco mais relaxado tentando acompanhar a conversa. Aiolia de Leão lhe parecia mais cego que o próprio Milo no que tangia ao emocional alheio, mas tinha um coração generoso e certamente havia percebido o desconforto e a solidão do irmão mais velho. Adoraria destacar a semelhança entre Leão e Escorpião quanto ao temperamento - a expressão ultrajada de Aiolia sempre havia sido impagável, desde os tempos de pivete, e a de Milo não ficava muito atrás - mas guardaria para a ceia, quando mais gente pudesse ouvir.

Foi então que notou um outro par de olhos, também mais afastado do centro do salão, se desviar do animado grupo e se fixar nos seus, o dono vindo em sua direção.

Olhos idênticos aos dele.

Ah, sim. _Ele_.

**000**

- Então você veio…

- Você é tão perspicaz, Saga! - Ironizou.

Saga não respondeu à alfinetada do gêmeo mais novo, limitando-se a entregar uma das taças de vinho que trazia consigo e a se postar a seu lado em silêncio, fitando os colegas.

Kanon sorveu um pouco do vinho que seu irmão lhe trouxera. Boa safra.

- Ora, seria possível que o cavaleiro de Gêmeos _oficial_ esteja querendo me embebedar esta noite?

Não era de seu feitio se arrepender do que dizia, mas foi o que aconteceu. Não estava - _de verdade_ - magoado ou irritado por ser o "reserva" de Gêmeos, o cavaleiro de ouro sem armadura. Era muito melhor poder existir às claras, afinal. Contudo, Saga parecia desconfortável com aquela ideia, julgando que seu irmão mais novo merecia um posto melhor.

Kanon não queria - não mais - ser o cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos. Afinal, para sê-lo, seu irmão deveria estar…

_Merda. Não quero pensar nisso agora._

- Hum… não me respondeu. Quer me embriagar, né?

- Você precisa de muito mais que uma taça pra isso, Kanon - Ambos conversavam sem se olhar - Eu poderia ter esperado você, viríamos juntos.

- Não queria atrasá-lo.

Saga deu um sorrisinho.

- Você não pretendia vir, não é?

Kanon não respondeu; aliás, não havia a menor necessidade. Ninguém, nem mesmo Milo - quiçá a própria Atena - o compreendia como Saga. E poderia afirmar, com a mais tranquila certeza, que a recíproca era verdadeira. E não se tratava de serem gêmeos, definitivamente.

Havia quem dissesse que Saga e Kanon eram extremamente diferentes entre si, a despeito da grande semelhança física. Mas eles não compreendiam. Na verdade, eram bastante parecidos em essência, para quem soubesse ler. _O que os diferia era a forma como haviam lidado a vida toda com aquelas semelhanças._

Como era mesmo que as pessoas costumavam chamar as escolhas que cada um toma sobre os rumos do próprio destino? Ah, sim. _Livre-arbítrio_. Perguntava-se se as Moiras eram capazes de controlar essa poderosa ferramenta que os humanos usavam para se ferrar na vida.

As circunstâncias poderiam ajudar a construir o caráter? Mas as escolhas não dependeriam justamente da índole de uma pessoa?

A seu ver, a grande diferença entre Saga e ele havia sido a aceitação - ou não - da própria humanidade em suas almas.

Saga era muito parecido com o irmão; mas, diferentemente dele, havia escolhido uma vida de aparências. Talvez justamente por ter sido o gêmeo exposto à "luz" e ao julgamento alheio. E Kanon, que sempre - _sempre!_ - pôde ler Saga como se sua alma estivesse contida em um frasco de cristal puríssimo, e não em um corpo de carne… Kanon sabia da mentira em que o próprio Saga queria acreditar e a apontava sem dó.

O propósito em fazê-lo não era o mais nobre, admitia; mas se Saga simplesmente _aceitasse_ que não era um deus infalível e puro, talvez não tivesse surtado daquela forma.

De uma forma meio torta, Kanon era o ponto de equilíbrio de Saga. Com Kanon, Saga poderia se permitir _ser Saga_, sem máscaras; contudo, optara por projetar suas fraquezas em seu irmão mais novo como se com isso pudesse se purificar delas. Ao buscar desesperadamente se livrar de seus próprios fantasmas, condenando Kanon à morte no Cabo Sounion, havia feito a escolha errada, e pagou por isso com sua própria sanidade.

Interrompa o curso de um rio e assista à correnteza pacífica se tornando um turbilhão incontrolável assim que a barreira é vencida pelas águas.

Às claras ou às escondidas, a ambição existia em ambos. Fazia parte da natureza humana - e, portanto, falha - deles. Ele próprio nunca fora um exemplo de sinceridade, uma vez que enganara o próprio deus dos mares em favor de seus propósitos escusos. Mas nunca mentiu _a si mesmo_ sobre a peça que realmente era por dentro.

… Não. Ele também já havia tentado se enganar uma vez. Dizia-se superior a seu irmão, muito diferente dele. Buscava odiá-lo, desprezá-lo. Mas no fundo sempre soubera que mentia aos outros e a si mesmo. E essa autoilusão o fez perder o senso durante sua luta com Ikki de Fênix nas profundezas do oceano, que conseguira perceber aquele ponto fraco em sua psique mesmo sem sequer conhecê-lo.

É… no fundo, eram mesmo muito semelhantes.

Se não eram perfeitos como deuses - como Saga tão ardentemente desejara ser - a vantagem em serem humanos era que podiam recomeçar, aprender com seus erros. Nisso, ambos foram redimidos pela imensa compreensão de Atena. Agora, igualmente, desejavam ser cavaleiros honrados.

Contudo, as escolhas não eram sempre as mesmas. Kanon se sentia plenamente livre de qualquer peso sobre seus ombros, mais leve do que nunca havia sido. Já Saga ainda mantinha uma certa melancolia no olhar. Havia sugerido que Saga se submetesse ao crivo das agulhadas de Milo de Escorpião (_É tiro e queda!_), mas foi rechaçado como se contasse uma piada muito idiota.

Mas Kanon _realmente_ havia falado sério. A autopenitência lhe havia sido libertadora. Já Saga, como sempre, preferia esconder, sofrer _para dentro_. Era a escolha clássica que sempre os havia diferido e afastado. Liberdade _versus_ aparências.

E Saga havia sofrido muito. Havia atentado seguidas vezes contra a própria deusa e feito coisas terríveis enquanto usurpador do posto de Patriarca. Seu arrependimento ia muito além do que afligira o próprio Kanon, muito além de Shura, Camus, Shion e os outros cavaleiros que fingiram se aliar a Hades durante a Guerra Santa.

Justamente por isso deveria se libertar daquelas amarras, abrir-se mais, externar seus pensamentos! Fechar-se, _fingir_ para o mundo, não era uma atitude "racional" como Saga gostava de considerar. Já havia cometido aquele erro anteriormente, e não poderia repeti-lo.

Ao menos daquela vez seu ponto de equilíbrio estava lá.

- Kanon…

- Diga, irmãozinho…

- _Eles vão ver_.

- Foda-se.

- Não é certo…

- Somos _irmãos_, porra! Que é que tem ficarmos aqui de mãos dadas? Irmãos se amam e blablablá… até consigo ver o sorriso de Atena se eu beijar você na bochecha agora. Quer ver?

Saga franziu a testa para ele como se dissesse "Você não é suficientemente louco", o que fez Kanon rir. Ao menos estavam se olhando, agora.

- Olha que eu faço… - Kanon sorriu de lado, aproximando-se perigosamente do gêmeo. Viu Saga corar de leve e recuar - E pare de doce que isso me dá ainda mais vontade!

- _Kanon!_ - O gêmeo mais novo agora gargalhava. Adorava tirar seu irmão do sério ao menos um pouco, lembrá-lo de que continuava sendo humano. A festa estava finalmente um pouco mais animada.

As mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas.

**000**

A ceia foi servida logo após a meia-noite. Kanon pôde testemunhar, enfim, a relevância daquela festa para uma maior união entre os dourados; sentados à mesma mesa, dispondo de comida farta e bom vinho, era mais fácil travarem uma conversa leve e abrangente. Até Shaka, que comia apenas uma leve sopa de ervas preparada especialmente para ele, parecia atento à conversa, embora silencioso.

- … E foi assim.

- O senhor tem histórias muito interessantes, mestre Dohko!

- Ora, não é pra tanto, jovem Mu. Mas, por favor, não me chame de "senhor"... tenho dezoito anos, lembra?

Risos.

- Nem venha se gabar da sua juventude, Dohko, o mais jovem da mesa está aqui! - Aiolia, já um pouco mais solto com a bebida e o ambiente, agitou os cabelos de Aioros, que corou de leve.

- Oliaaaa… - Tom de aviso.

- Mas esse bichano quando está bêbado não consegue deixar nem o próprio irmão em paz! - Máscara da Morte, em situação obviamente muito pior que o aludido, comentou em voz alta - Puta que pariu, moleque!

- Câncer! Respeite Atena! - A voz grave de Shion logo cortou o italiano, mas Saori ria baixinho, cobrindo a boca com a mão.

Saga mantinha um leve sorriso no rosto, comendo em silêncio. Kanon, a seu lado, observava o mais velho com um sorrisinho algo matreiro.

- Você fica bonito assim.

- Assim como? - Saga arqueou uma sobrancelha, cortando cuidadosamente o pedaço de pernil em seu prato.

- Não sei. Acho que é o seu perfil. Você tem um perfil bonito, Saga.

Saga não conseguiu conter uma risadinha pelo nariz.

- Muito modesto, você! Sou seu irmão gêmeo.

- Ah, eu não consigo ficar assim - Kanon sorriu de volta - Você tem uma expressão facial… diferente. Mais serena, talvez. Ou controlada demais.

- Deveria experimentar se controlar melhor, vai ficar igual com certeza.

- Mas eu sei que você me prefere assim como sou…

Os dois trocaram um olhar breve e sorrisos - velado nos lábios de Saga, franco no rosto de Kanon. Foi quando o ex-general marina percebeu o olhar de Aioros sobre eles e o fitou de volta, erguendo uma sobrancelha em silenciosa interrogação. O sagitariano sorriu, aparentemente gostando de ver a forma fraterna como estavam se dando.

- Desculpem-me, não quis constrangê-los - Murmurou Aioros, gentil - É que gosto de vê-los assim, dando-se bem. Sabem como é, também tenho um irmão e sei a dádiva que é ter uma família ao lado, ainda mais no Natal...

_Ah, tão adoravelmente inocente…_

- Ah, sem dúvida é bastante _divertido_… - Sorriu de volta com certa malícia. O outro, um tanto sem jeito, retomou a conversa com o irmão caçula.

- Você não precisava responder daquele jeito, Kanon.

- Mas eu realmente me divirto com você! - Defendeu-se o gêmeo mais novo - E agora… bom, sei que ter você ao meu lado é… - Deu de ombros - Você sabe.

Saga sorriu mais abertamente. Sim, ele sabia. Da mesma forma como Kanon o conhecia mais que ele mesmo, Saga também o conhecia como nenhum outro. Haviam compartilhado um mesmo útero, uma mesma constelação protetora… haviam fundido suas próprias _almas_ enquanto derrubavam juntos o Muro das Lamentações. Não existia segredo algum entre eles.

A bem da verdade, nunca existira.

- Sim… eu sei.

- Feliz Natal, _irmãozinho_…

- … Feliz Natal, meu irmão…

Kanon sorriu ao notar que fora o outro a segurar sua mão daquela vez.

**000**

Eram duas da manhã quando os cavaleiros de ouro retornaram a seus templos - alguns praticamente enxotados por Shion, que reiterava com veemência que Atena precisava repousar. Teriam aquele dia de folga, pelo menos.

Havia um clima diferente no grupo de cavaleiros que descia as escadarias, reduzindo-se a cada templo por que passava. Era um clima mais leve, apesar de as conversas estarem mais amenas, preguiçosas. Ponto para Atena.

Um a um, os cavaleiros se despediam uns dos outros; exceto, obviamente, em Gêmeos, onde dois homens ficariam naquela noite.

- Uma boa noite pra vocês! - Desejou Aldebaran com um tapinha gentil nos ombros dos gêmeos - Foi um jantar excelente, não acham? Suas piadas são ótimas, Kanon!

- Tenho melhores, mas se as contasse na frente de Atena... Shion provavelmente me expulsaria do salão a pontapés - Todos riram.

- Enfim, foi um prazer. Feliz Natal a vocês!

Aldebaran e Mu seguiram escadaria abaixo rumo a suas casas.

- Ora… fazendo _amigos_, Kanon?

- Com ciúmes, irmãozinho?

- Não, fico feliz por você…

Um momento de silêncio.

- _Enfim sós_…

Kanon deslizou uma mão pelo rosto do gêmeo mais velho com uma delicadeza que pareceria incomum a ele aos olhos de seus companheiros de armas.

Não a Saga. Saga o conhecia como ninguém mais.

- Melhor entrarmos… - A voz de Saga era um murmúrio pouco acima do sussurro da brisa noturna de inverno.

- Shhh… não tem ninguém vendo, Saga… - A mão deu lugar a lábios mornos. Maçãs do rosto, orelha direita, descendo ao queixo. A barba muito bem-feita, como sempre.

Um suspiro.

- Aqui fora…?

- Você sempre parece ler meus pensamentos, _irmãozinho_…

- Está… frio… inverno…

- Hum, vai esquentar…

Saga ofegou.

- Você vai mesmo…?

- Quero meu presente de Natal, oras… sem embrulho nem fitas pra atrapalhar...

A risadinha de Saga foi prontamente engolida pelos lábios famintos de seu irmão gêmeo.

_CONTINUA..._

* * *

É, então. Fic meio bipolar, mesmo. Meio draminha com umas bizarrices no meio. Acho que pra combinar com os protagonistas… -q

Eu ia parar a fic aqui. Sério mesmo. Tava com um trecho final bacaninha na cabeça, deixaria tudo implícito no maior charme (?) de "imagine o resto por sua conta" (provavelmente ficasse melhor). Mas ah… uma parte das minhas viagens não foi contemplada neste capítulo, então eu tive de enfiar um limão x.x [apanha]

Enfim, quem tolera um _twincest_ mas não chega a um _lemon_, encerre a leitura por aqui. O segundo capítulo é só a festinha particular de Natal dos gêmeos - com uma boa pitada de divagações, que eu não sou normal, mesmo.

_Anyway_, quem topar, prossiga ao próximo capítulo (já postado).

_Kissus_!

**Lune Kuruta (20/12/2013)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** Saga/Kanon (twincest), lemon no segundo capítulo. Essencialmente, Saga e Kanon não eram tão diferentes assim. Mas isso era um assunto só deles. Reflexões - y algunas cositas más - de Kanon em uma noite de Natal. Fic escrita para o Amigo Secreto de Natal do Palaestra, presente para **Human Being**.

**AVISO: Este capítulo contém **_**twilemon**_** (oi?) - relacionamento sexual entre irmãos gêmeos. Se não tolera, não leia.**

* * *

**LAÇOS**

**Capítulo 2**

**000**

Camisas sendo abertas de forma frenética, respirações cada vez mais descompassadas, beijos cada vez mais vorazes. Quem quer que pudesse testemunhar a cena que se desenrolava no pátio diante da casa de Gêmeos naquele momento veria um quadro de simetria quase _selvagem_.

Sexo com o espelho. Sexo consigo mesmo.

Naqueles momentos, Saga se permitia ser de fato ele mesmo, corpo e alma despidos diante de seu _complemento_. E saber disso era, na verdade, o que mais excitava Kanon.

Ninguém tinha Saga como ele tinha. Ninguém conhecia Saga como ele conhecia.

A fundo. _Literalmente_.

Quando havia sido a primeira vez, mesmo? Não que fosse dado a reminiscências enquanto a boca de seu irmão o explorava sem pudores. Mas aqueles toques sôfregos, aquela urgência que ia muito além de um simples tesão… ah, conhecia aquilo tudo desde que eram meros adolescentes. Quando Kanon ainda era pouco mais que uma sombra no templo de Gêmeos. Quando Saga ainda tentava se convencer de que o Mal - a Sombra, ou o que havia de podre dentro da própria alma - era apenas uma mentira ou um reflexo da própria índole duvidosa de seu irmão.

E era em Kanon que Saga buscava projetar tudo o que fugia da "cartilha" de homem santo. A raiva. A ambição. A malícia. A luxúria.

E enquanto transavam, ainda um pouco afoitos e inexperientes à época, Saga parecia tentar se convencer de que era só daquela vez, que precisava expurgar aquele desejo imundo de seu corpo, que seu sêmen levaria consigo tudo o que houvesse de errado consigo. Era bem intenso. Havia uma carga de _sujo_ em cada transa que Kanon conseguia captar muito bem. Que se danasse, era muito bom. Não tinha aqueles _pudores morais_ que pareciam corroer Saga após o sexo, então apenas aproveitava o que seu irmão lhe fornecia tão de bom grado. Intimamente até se divertia quando o mais velho prometia ser a última vez que dormiriam juntos.

No começo, conseguia segurar ao menos um mês antes de cair em tentação. Depois, a abstinência de Saga passou a umas duas semanas. Uma semana. Três dias.

Só mais uma vez.

Só mais esta.

_E esta_.

Mas, por menor que o período se tornasse, o tesão era sempre acumulado, violento. Levava Kanon à loucura - diferentemente do irmão, enlouquecia-o _no bom sentido_ - a paixão com que Saga o procurava em seu quarto naquela época, os olhos opacos de uma necessidade urgente de se tornarem unos mais uma vez.

Isso havia sido pouco antes de ser encarcerado e de seu irmão enlouquecer. Às vezes imaginava que a sanidade de seu irmão também havia se perdido por causa da falta de sexo. Ninguém era capaz de dar a Saga o que Kanon lhe propiciava. Era uma verdadeira comunhão de almas.

Já intuía aquilo desde jovem, mas a fusão temporária diante do Muro das Lamentações lhe dera acesso, enfim, aos pensamentos e às lembranças mais ocultos e reprimidos de sua alma. Não se importava que Saga pudesse ter acesso aos seus, de qualquer forma; mas ter a confirmação de tudo o que seu irmão sentia, compreender de fato os mecanismos de autocensura a que ele se submetia, era realmente valioso.

E não havia sido coisa de hormônios juvenis. Mesmo anos depois, Kanon havia habitado seus sonhos eróticos mais caros - a recíproca era obviamente verdadeira. Era mais que desejo carnal; era uma busca por compreensão que só o outro podia fornecer. Era um reencontro com o próprio âmago, braços calorosos que não recusavam o outro a despeito de qualquer falha que pudesse ter.

As amarras haviam se afrouxado após aquela comunhão mística de almas que haviam tido. Por mais que ainda existisse a sombra de um tabu sobre o relacionamento entre eles (para o qual Kanon não dava a mínima, mas que angustiava Saga com relação à aceitação alheia - sempre os outros! Sempre máscaras!), estava claro que havia mais leveza entre eles. Um bloqueio menor, meramente social, uma vez que Saga estava finalmente aprendendo a lidar com as próprias sombras.

Não é necessário dizer que passaram juntos a primeira noite após o retorno à vida.

**000**

- Vem…

Kanon nem precisaria fazer aquele convite, deitando-se nas pedras frias do pátio - de certa forma acabavam intuindo entre eles mesmos a posição da transa. E Kanon, naquela noite, sentia a necessidade de recebê-lo dentro de si.

- Também vou querer depois… - O murmúrio de Saga em meio aos beijos, o hálito adocicado de vinho.

- Safadinho… prometo te comer bem gostoso se você caprichar agora…

Um tapinha nas nádegas firmes do homem acima de si. Gemidos com o roçar lascivo entre os corpos. O Saga adulto já não tinha a pressa assustada de adolescente e Kanon descobriu - da forma mais deliciosa possível - que também gostava de provocar.

O contraste entre o ambiente frio e o calor gerado no ato faziam os corpos idênticos se arrepiarem de quando em quando. Kanon sentiu os lábios de Saga descerem por seu tronco, a língua brincando com os mamilos, as mãos desejosas lhe apertando as coxas fortes com firmeza.

- Você sabe o que eu quero… aaah, assim!

Buscou os cabelos de seu irmão enquanto o sentia explorar a ereção já rija. Gostavam de manter contato visual naqueles momentos. Saga parecia realmente disposto a enlouquecê-lo: não se limitava ao pênis, mas dava atenção aos testículos, à virilha… ergueu os quadris de Kanon para ter acesso ao períneo, a ponta da língua percorrendo a região extremamente sensível em busca da entrada.

- Porra, Saga! - Kanon quase se engasgou, tentando em vão aferrar as mãos às pedras do piso em busca de alguma segurança - Vou gozar assim!

Ouviu a risada maliciosa de Saga abafada por suas carnes mais íntimas e mordeu o lábio, deliciado. _Aquele_ era Saga. Sem máscaras, sem autocontrole, sem mentiras, sem roupas, sem vergonha. O homem que dava o beijo grego mais molhado e caprichado de todo o mundo.

Autocontrole. Era nessas horas que Kanon precisava exercitar o dele. Costumava ser impaciente com a preparação, mas Saga o estava realmente torturando naquela noite!

Ah, a dor. Ambos eram bem-dotados, o que poderia ser um pouco problemático. Contudo, já estava habituado, nada que um cavaleiro de ouro não pudesse suportar. O corpo de Saga se sobrepondo novamente ao dele certamente era um bálsamo mais que suficiente para compensar o incômodo inicial.

Gostava do sexo urgente da juventude, mas devia admitir que a transa mais madura que agora tinham era deliciosa. Podiam sentir melhor um ao outro, _estreitar laços_ (ah, se Atena tivesse essa ideia…), prolongar o prazer. Ver a expressão de Saga, a forma como mordia o lábio enquanto se controlava para não estocá-lo com força demais, as testas coladas.

- Já pode se mover, delícia… - Um selinho - Ou quer me matar de tesão aqui embaixo?

Viu o sorriso do mais velho, antes doce, ampliar-se com tons de malícia. Ah, Saga gostava de ouvir sacanagens - e também de dizê-las, embora não fosse tão solto quanto o irmão. Kanon não se preocupava. Era uma simples questão de _praticar_.

Saga já investia com mais vontade, os movimentos sinuosos buscando estimular o pênis de Kanon entre os corpos. O mais novo se agarrava às costas largas do irmão, os quadris se movendo com mais vontade, os gêmeos chegando a uma harmonia de movimentação só deles.

_Ninguém faz como você faz, meu irmão..._

Ventava mais forte como se a madrugada quisesse carregar pelas Doze Casas os sons cada vez mais sôfregos emitidos por aqueles dois homens que se amavam sob o céu estrelado de inverno. Não sentiam frio. Apenas buscavam o corpo um do outro com cada vez mais vontade, o sopro do vento gélido incapaz de abafar os gemidos e as súplicas que dirigiam ao irmão e que inundavam os ouvidos com uma sinfonia lasciva que agora entrava em um delicioso _crescendo_ buscando a apoteose imponente, magistral…

_Orgásmica_.

E enquanto se entregavam ao mais sublime frêmito, regozijavam-se com a visão do outro diante de si. Retrato do próprio prazer, que era também o prazer de sua outra metade.

E assim como os clichês românticos, como os primórdios no ventre materno, como no Muro das Lamentações... em ressonância, Saga e Kanon já não eram Saga nem Kanon, mas ambos.

**000**

Os corpos estendidos no chão frio, o vento eriçando as peles quentes e agitando os cabelos desalinhados, peças de roupa quase alçando voo como se percebessem que não cabiam ali entre dois amantes tão belos, vigorosos e ardentes. Respirações descompassadas, carícias preguiçosas, sorrisos satisfeitos.

- Frio… mas não queria sair daqui… - Aninhado no tronco forte do caçula, Saga se permitia ser até um pouco manhoso.

- Adoraria ver a cara do primeiro que passasse por aqui…

Risos cansados.

- Inveja, talvez? Ou vontade de se juntar a nós… - Saga ainda estava extasiado demais naquele momento para se preocupar com os outros e se permitiu embarcar no pequeno desvario de seu irmão.

- Hum, não sei se quero dividir você com mais alguém… não hoje. Hoje é Natal, dia em que as famílias ficam _unidas_ e tal...

- E em outros dias, dividiria? - O tom divertido de Saga denotava que o mais velho já sabia de antemão a resposta.

- Ok, nem hoje nem nunca, engraçadinho…

Saga, rindo, retirou-se do interior de seu gêmeo, levantando-se e estendendo a mão a Kanon para ajudá-lo a se erguer.

- Melhor entrarmos antes que acabemos dormindo aqui fora, vamos…

Kanon mordeu o lábio. A Lua cheia já ia longe no céu em busca do poente, mas iluminava a nudez de Saga com bastante propriedade. O corpo viril, forte, em todo o seu esplendor.

- Está se animando de novo, Kanon? Parece um adolescente! - Mas o tom de Saga era no mínimo interessado.

- Ora, agora é a minha vez, esqueceu? E não tenho sono no momento. Que tal um bom banho? _Só pra começar_...

- Tentador… - Saga recolhia apressadamente as peças de roupa - Então vem logo!

Dois belos e idênticos corpos nus adentraram o templo de Gêmeos; mas, quando os primeiros raios de Sol finalmente fizeram o mesmo percurso na manhã de Natal, encontraram um só.

Outra vez.

_FIM_

* * *

Ah… tenho a impressão de que Teria sido melhor deixar por conta da imaginação de vocês… x.x [apanha] Acabei viajando tanto que o _lemon_ em si nem foi lá "quente" e detalhado. Enfim, foi o que saiu x.x (E juro, poderia ter sido pior: tipo um trocadilho ABSURDO sobre a "Explosão Galáctica" =X)

Bão, cabô! Ano que vem tem mais, espero (mentira, tô tentando atualizar mais fic dos _gemos_ antes de 2013 dar adeus).

**Human Being**, espero que tenha gostado ao menos um pouquinho. Um dia vou conseguir retratá-los como você faz x.x''' Um feliz Natal cheio de luz, alegrias e paz, e um 2014 cheio de felicidade pra você e pra sua família! Você merece MUITO, moler! X3

Ah, é: os votos de "Feliz Natal e próspero Ano-Novo" ficam também pra toda a galerinha leitora ;-)

Foi um prazer estar com vocês, brincar com vocês… mas agora me vou. _Kissus_ e obrigada por lerem!

**Lune Kuruta (20/12/2013)**


End file.
